Falling in Love with my right hand
by SmileyBonanza
Summary: Not much thing to say. On chapter 5 later, something really strange is going to happen. Anyway, I thought of changing the title into something else. I tell you what it is on chapter 5 later so nobody is left out. It'll officially change after I post chap6
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on the plot in the Midori days (( sort of Midori though)). Post your reviews and tell me if you like it. Love you all!_

_**Brief prologue**_

**Yuya's POV**

**Falling In Love with my right hand **

_Part 1: Akira- San, the Love cupid or more like a troublemaker.

* * *

_

I sneaked quietly, trailing the sturdy steps of a young man with red hair and a pair of red eyes. He was wearing a black silk kimono to cover the muscular body and his long sword was neatly sheathed with an old white nylon cloth.

I settled behind a dead Sakura tree and peeped to steal a look like a shy little child. My beloved Kyo- Kun too was taking a short nap after the continuous journey since three days ago by the river which was a few metres away from where I stood.

Since the last four years, I was only able to follow him from afar. I hadn't got the courage to confess even though Mahiro advised me to. I felt nervous just only looking at his back from far away.

"Love trouble?" a male voice echoed in my left ear.

"Who's that? Show yourself!" I demanded. My heart was thumping violently.

Just right after I said that, smoke clouded the space around me and a floating figure emerged from the thin air with a loud **POOF**.

"Hello, Yuya Shiina. I, Akira the Love Cupid have come to help you build a relationship with the guy you love. I will now grant you two wishes. Use them wisely", said the blind male cupid at the dead Sakura tree instead of me.

"Akira- san, I'm on your left", I said and burst into a loud, loud laughter. Akira, the Love cupid touched the rough bark of the tree. He blushed and apologized , "O, sorry. I though you were in front of me. Stupid tree. Anyway, forget about that. You heard what I said just now, don't you?"

I nodded but then I realised that he was blind. -"Yes"-

He unsheathed his dusty sword instead of magic wand and swung the sword in front of me. Cold sweat ran down my forehead to see the horror of the murdering sword swinging aggressively.It was waving a death sign to me as I dodged the unexpected incoming attack. I was not sure if I could trust the wingless- but -floating- in -the -air man in front of me.

"Are you sure you are one of the approve cupid? Not some unofficial fairy?" I asked unpleasantly. Akira- san took out a license with the royal stamp of the Fairyland headquarters as an evidence. "Do you feel a bit more relieve?" asked Akira-San. "Almost", I answered uncertainly.

"Now, make your wish like Cinderella and Sleeping beauty. Hurry! I'm a busy man, you know", he said impatiently. His senses was widely open to the environment. I was very sure because all blind people did, don't they? Looking at the earth, I was thinking what wishes should I make. Wishes… what should I wish for? Money? Happiness?

"Ah, young lady! You are taking too long to think. Since you can't decide, I'll make a wish for you", said Akira. He waved the long sword in front of my naked eyes and glittering silver dust fall from the clear blue sky.

"Let the red hair guy 300 metres away from here be no further than Yuya Shiina's right hand", chanted Akira- san out loud. **SWOOSH !** The glittering dust disappeared in the speed of light together with the love Cupid. I blinked my eyes twice. What was that?

"I must have been dreaming", I said, flashing back the strange incident I had a moment ago. Funny, it was all too REAL. I was fixing my hair with my hands when suddenly, a tiny rough voice cursed at me.

"What was that?" I thought. The voice became louder as I put my right hand to cover my ear.

"Hell, you! Get me off from your filthy ear!"

It was unmistakably a male voice. I looked at my left hand and then at my….

"**OH, MY GOD!** **WHERE IS MY HAND?!**" I cried on top of my voice. My useful right hand had been replaced by puppet like man and it was Kyo-kun… How was that possible? So, meeting with Akira- San wasn't just a dream? But, that means I had used up my first wish and I only… gulp… have one more wish! Confused... I'm sooooooo confused.

"**AKIRA-SAN, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**" I shouted like a crazy _Billy-of -the hill_.

* * *

_Don't know if you like the piece or not. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I am updating the story again! I like sweet chocolate! Yummy! However, I don't know if my writing tastes as sweet as chocolate. Enjoy!_

_**Brief chapter**_

**Yuya's POV**

**Falling In Love with my right hand**

_Part 2: Yuya-san- let me be your protector, Kyo._

A naked body: it lay on the ground before my eyes. Both of us were stunned. I was blushing and at the same time was enjoying the scene. I couldn't stop myself from smiling like a pervert. After all, it was rare for a sixteen years old girl to gain such infrequent opportunity; very RARE.

"Don't you dare to set your eyes upon my body, rotten woman or I'll behead you!" threat the puppet like human on my right hand. He too was feeling rather unpleasant to see the horrid sight of his naked self.

"Why?" I questioned him and glared distortedly at him. Kyo was totally UPSET about the whole idea of his body being exposed to a sixteen years old girl. The sight was too CLEAR. Not even a single thread was left to hide his fragment of particular section.

He didn't send back a reply to me. Instead, he grabbed my left hand and smacked it on my face. 'OUCHH!' I groaned. The smack was hard and my nose could suffer serious injury if I wasn't lucky.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I howled.

"Yo, female beast! You are ugly and are not rated to touch my body, understand?" he warned sternly and pointed his barely- had- fingers- hand to me. Ugly? Who did he call as UGLY? Hello, I'm the Miss Universe, you know.

I bit my lips and pinched the chubby cheek hard. I was comforted to hear his cry of pain as he struggled to release his self. If I knew he would be my soreness, I wouldn't bother myself to go after him; to fall madly in love with him. Now that I knew his real persona, I was regretting myself to have a crush on this HORRIBLE man. Why the hell did I choose him for? What did I know about him after all this years? How should I put things back in order?

Akira-san…

"If I could only find that man, I'm sure I could use my last wish to get away from you", I said thoughtfully.

I rubbed my chin and considered where to start.

"Hey, woman! What are you mumbling to your self?" hissed Kyo.

I gave a selfish glare and leered as an insult. After all, why should I tell him? It was MY business and I didn't need someone else to poke their nose in my treasure box.

Deep in my mind, my head was scribbling a few upcoming plans to track down that troublesome cupid. Once I get my hand on him, I would surely choke him to death though I wasn't sure if fairy and angel could possibly die.

"Hmmm… first, we have to get rid of your body. Then, we can surely hunt down the Tinker Bell", I said astutely like a wise old nanny. There must be something that I could do to fulfill the needs on finance and food supply…

_WANTED__: ONIME NO KYO_

_RUNNING AWAY FROM THE BROTHEL AFTER KILLING FUKUSHI DOGU_

_12 MILLION RYO REWARD WILL BE GIVEN_

_TOKUGAWA_

My heart was leaping joyfully as my _enchanting_ hazel eyes fixed on the piece of tore poster. I picked it up and read the specification of Onime No Kyo. 12 million Ryo…. That should be enough to let us survive the journey later.

Kyo sensed my intention to turn his body up to the governors. He snatched the poster and reaped the paper before throwing the pieces into the river.

NOOO!!! That was my only plan to get rid of the bothersome body!

"Got any idea better than that?" he issued. He folded both of his arms and gave the disagreeing impression. The urge to kill him ignited in my eyeballs; anger was flashing like lightning and my hand was trembling as if the winter had come early.

I grabbed Kyo and squeezed him with all my might.

"ARGHH!!! You're a mad goner! Free me from your grasp!" a tiny shriek reverberated in my ears.

I let go of him and watched him in a complete silence as he gasped for air. Trust me, I felt great and refreshed after tormenting the non- stop yapping puppet.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SUCK MY SOUL, MAD OLD GRANNY?!" he yelled angrily. He gritted his teeth and showed his knuckle in the air.

I sighed.

"Hey, for now, assume that I am the one who is going to protect you. Be a good right hand. In your present condition, I can't even depend on you to save my life. Well, of course you need to pay my salary with interest", I said. The warming red eyes stared blankly, stirring the words that spitted out from my mouth and tried to unveil the secret code of the silver dust. "Never mind", I said. I squatted down and took out a garment from my rag sack to cover the body.

_Don't know if you like the piece. Tell me, okay?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mousukoshi… Mousukoshi… ((A little bit more… A little bit more)) Hey, I hope you enjoy reading this. Thanks Kaeru- sama for your reviews which I greatly appreciated. I will keep on updating because a story without an end would be horrible. _

_**Brief chapter**_

**Yuya's POV**

**Falling In Love with my Right hand**

_Part 3: Nozomu, a mad brother or sort of.

* * *

_

The wheel spun around in a circle, chasing each point endlessly; yet, the spinning wheel kept the cart moving further on. Exhausted and stressed, I dropped my bottom on the solid rock.

"Move your lazy fat ass, woman! Night will approach soon!!" growled Kyo as he wiped his sopping head with my kimono sleeves.

My vein popped. I glared fiercely at the carefree little _monster_; trying to fight back the god-knows-how-strong the urge to slay him off in one blast.

"Hurry, up! Your little brother is wearing out here!" he said sarcastically. I found it gross to listen to his gibberish talk. Since yesterday, he was addressing himself as _little brother_ and I was completely annoyed by that.

"You are a disgusting person! You'll never be my brother and that is that!" I exclaimed.

"The way you said let _me protect you_ was pretty sickening too," he slurred to remind me the conversation that we had.

Crap! Why did he have such a good memory? Was there glue in his brain to paste permanently every event that happened? He did forget something sometimes, did he? I sighed for the twentieth time as we passed a brothel.

"Sweet fresh woman here! 10 discount to the hundredth customer of the week!" A short man announced out loud in front of the brothel. A few chap lined up, waiting for their turn to be labelled as his 'customer'.

"Yuya Shiina!" a voice called.

Brother! What the hell was he doing here?

I walked as fast as I could to escape from my brother. I didn't want to return home and I didn't want to render Kyo to anyone. I didn't want to put him in danger. However, my brother managed to catch up with me.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I lost balance and my ass kissed the hard soil. Still, I managed to hide Kyo behind my back.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I spat at my own brother. He glared crossly and a slap stroked my face uninvited. Tears were forming in my ogle, slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"Leaving without a goodbye", he paused, "That take guts, kid".

He conferred a grimy smirk which gave me a goose bump. I was back on my feet when I took the hand that offered with my left hand. He curled his fingers around his chin like a macho guy and said, "I was just happening to come here to have_ fun_. It was coincidence that I meet you here".

Fun? What was he talking about? I stared at him dumbfounded by his unusual talk.

"Somehow, you smell of a man", Nozomu articulated deeply.

"Eh? Really? Are you sure that is not your imagination?" I argued like an innocent dense girl. I tried hard to control my expression.

But Nozomu was TOO bright to be fooled.

"Well, look what we have here, a long sword that is finely forged. Ah, I get it now! You have finally escaped your lonely life of having just money to love. As your brother, I'm so proud of you!" he congratulated me with shining gaze as dazzling as the sun.

He unsheathed the sword and studied the sharpness of the blade by cutting the bush in a smooth slash. The leaves scattered on the ground; some were blown away by the wind. I was certain that he didn't aware of me not using my right hand….

"By the way, I noticed it earlier but Yuya, what are you hiding behind your back?"

My god, I was busted! I backed away from him and smiled stupidly. "Eh, um- nothing! I've got a sore back. Yes, a sore back. Ouch!" I acted immediately and purposely snapped a twig to make the 'CRACK' sound.

Nozomu didn't believe me. He tried to steal an eye on the Kyo that I was hiding. I reflected him as he playfully moved right and left.

"Show me, oldie hag, show me," he scoffed.

"No way"

He pushed me hard with his hand.

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, YOU'RE TOO NAIVE, KID! YOU'RE ABOUT 100 000 YEARS TOO YOUNG TO MESS WITH ME!" he cackled as he jumped over me. I was too slow to react and he managed to get a good grip on Kyo.

His face expression changed when he saw Kyo on my hand. "Wanna a one and one duel?" Kyo sent out a challenge.

Nii-sama's mouth gaped open, disbelieved of what he saw. He shrieked vociferously and a lot of people turned to look at us. I quickly snatched my hand from his grip.

"This has to be a secret. No one else can know about it", I hissed.

"That isn't a ghost, is it?" he asked frantically, pointing his delicate index finger to Kyo.

"No, I'm an animal", Kyo replied. I smiled to his joke. Sometimes, I thought he was quiet funny, in a certain situation, of course.

"Brother, I have to go now. There's something I need to do to change my condition now", I said. I helped him to be back on his feet again.

Brother didn't speak out. Instead, he hugged me as a goodbye greeting.

"Get the thing off your hand. I'm looking forward to have a swordsman fight with him".

The meeting was short but, at least, I could get together with my brother to see his state, to see the brother that I missed. My feet dragged me along with the cart and the trouble that I had to penetrate. In a distance, I watched him left for the other side of the realm.

* * *

_Didn't know if you like the piece or not._


	4. Chapter 4

_Another chapter from me! I love the coupling so much that I want to get to the ending as fast as I could. Unfortunately, the story has a long way to go.. Ah, well! Story on, less crapping!_

_Long chapter_

**Yuya's POV**

**Falling In Love with my Right hand**

_Part 4: Am I a Burden? -Kyo

* * *

_

The rain drops hit the ground, skinning the oily layer of my skin. The shadow of the forest blocked all the light from radiating, indifferent between miserable and excellent day.

We were lost.

I scanned the unknown place, attempted to bring up all my senses to focus the environment. Cold and scared, I continued to find a shelter in the jungle. The wind danced among the trees and flowers, carrying away the heat and left alone the coldness.

I clutched tight to the piece of cloth that wrapped my body. Shivering, I spotted a cave entrance, neatly hidden by the humongous rock. We went in there to shelter from the rain.

"Woman, it's your fault that we lost! If you hadn't…" he didn't finish his speech for the reason that I, Yuya Shiina had shut his agony mouth with my finger. He fought back to liberate his self.

"Uh in I i et u o en I un ack u I oi!" he continued to bark like a dog. _((A/N: Don't think I will let you go when I return back to my body!))_

"Try your best then", I dared and grinned. His eyebrows twitched.

KACK! He planted his tiny teeth on my left hand. It was very painful. He didn't want to release the bite and fixed his teeth even deeper. I howled and howled, trying to push Kyo away from my hand. My hand bled.

"YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" I shot out a yell. I put a pressure using the cloth that I used as a raincoat to impede the bleeding. Crying, I bit my lips rigidly to stop thinking about the ache.

He was staring at me who was sobbing uncontrollably, endeavouring to resist the sore of the wound that stung. He had gone too far!

Kyo patted the injured hand gently. He tore off the end of his kimono and wrapped around my hand. Then he tightly banded the piece of cloth.

"I am an unwanted burden, am I?" he asked. He felt guilty.

A burden… Was he a burden to me? The truth was, I didn't know. Always, I thought he was a torture. Still, I didn't dislike the torture that he threw at me. Funny, things turned out to be that way.

Silence.

I pretended to go to sleep. That way, I could avoid the question easily. I added the snoring as sound effect so that he believed that I was really ASLEEP.

"Oi, are you dead to the world? Oi? Geez, at least, answer my question first before you go frozen". He took the blood-spattered cloth and tried to wash the stain off with the water that was dripping from the cave ceiling. I guess he was just bored.

"Hey, woman! I hate to say this, but I", he temporarily halted, "I don't hate you. I am just…"

He didn't hate me? I was glad to hear that. Maybe, there was a chance for us to be together. I giggled silently.

My body was shaking and he immediately realised that I was awake. I was busted! He scowled and punched my shoulder. "You! You are supposed to sleep!"

"What can I say? I was about to but then, my ears couldn't help listening", I answered naughtily. His face was flushed in red. "Woman, you make me feel like a girl!" he sputtered.

"Oh, does that mean I'm a man now?" I teased. He tossed the cloth in his hand at me. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Hey, that- that suit you best", he said. I was startled to hear it and blushed. Shucks, Kyo! Sometimes you can be really sweet- those words; I wanted to tell him but I was still not brave enough to do so. Instead, I jokingly said, "Well, blushing suit you best too". He started to yap again through out the night as soon as I said that.

* * *

_Don't know if you like the piece or not. _

_**C**__**heck out the coming out new story –**_

_**Title: Love After Marriage (coming out after I post the 7**__**th**__** chapter of Falling in Love with my right hand)**_

_**QUOTE: **_"It's a goodbye then", Kyo said. He breathed in deeply. Yuya put her finger on his lips. "No, goodbye will only put an end to this meeting", she said and turned her back. Both of them headed for different direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE TO EVERYONE**

**CHAPTER 5, 6 and 7 are still under construction**

_This is a federal notice about the story. I'm __regretful to declare that I'm in lost of words. Anyway, I suddenly have the brain freeze so I'm sorry to say but I can't update it unless I was flamed up and inspiration is calling me. If you want to read more of my written essays, you can always read the other four that are:_

**Kyo and Yuya, Love After Marriage **

_Rating M _

_Drama/ Romance_

_In progression_

**A little present for a priceless love**

_Rating: K+ (I don't really remember) _

_General/ Romance_

_Kyo X Yuya_

_One shot story_

**Kyo's Valentine **

_Rating: T_

_General/Romance_

_Kyo X Yuya_

_One shot story_

**Just read. I couldn't think of a proper title.**

_Rating: K+ _

_General/ Romance_

_Kyo X Yuya_

_One short poem_

_Do not forget to press the free of disease button because I just enable that Anonymous review button for you guys to freely post reviews. _

_Give__ me a few weeks more to work on the chapter 5, 6 and 7. Nothing promising though but I know the ending is very promising. It would be very slow because the fridge is out of sweet chocolate. So, I would need to go to the shop which is miles away from home to get one. _

_One of the construction workers would say I need a lot more fuel to pump up the ideas in and the other would say that my screw had gone loose due to the examination. They need some time to repair the damage of this section. I hope you understand. _


End file.
